Iridescence
by IrIdEsCeNtXcHiMeRa
Summary: I know you believe I caught you and held on…I could never admit to anyone but you that we caught each other when neither of us could stand on our own. A selected few could live for so much more.


_**..:..Iridescent..:..**_

_When I lay there broken...unable to hold myself up.._

_You were the one who kept me from falling._

_I could swear you lifted me onto the castles in the skies._

_**You were there when life knocked me over.**_

_It didn't matter that we were on separate sides of the glass. I could still see the iridescence of your azure pools and I was unable to hold back._

_A while ago, I would have questioned if crossing that barrier was part of the intricate pattern of fate's tapestry. Still…I do not know the answer to that enigma but I'm not sure whether I care anymore. You are really all that matter to me now.._

_You were so desperately broken._

_It seemed as though we mirrored each other…You would smile that wistful smile but your eyes could have never fooled me. Certain times you lost it..most would think you were weak for the many tears you've shed but our empathy has made me think otherwise..those dark emotions you try to prevent people from seeing reflect through you eyes. In a sense, I am able to read everything you feel…even see my reflection staring back at me when those iridescent pools began to gloss over with unshed tears. _

_You didn't understand how much emotion you make me feel. How much it pained me to see you cry..Especially when I was the one to cause it. Yes, it was you who taught me how life was lived by everyday people…in peripheral vision. _

_A selected few could live for so much more._

_**You were there when I started falling.**_

_The walls around your life were collapsing..the cold was beginning to arise and before..neither of us had anything to hold on to. Time passed…and the more I saw you, the more times I experienced you cry. If it had been anyone else, I would have scorned them….If it was anyone else, I would think them pathetic..I used to live by if they aren't strong enough to defend themselves from everyone else, they surely deserved to die..Year after year, I watched young couples foolishly give away their hearts only to be deceived and left with a void. _

_I was there for the proposals of passions._

_I was there for the heartbreaks and betrayals._

_I thought I was the only one who could truly see and face reality. I didn't come to understand how blind I was until I first saw your iridescence glow out of passion.._

_A selected few could live for so much more._

_**You were there when I was about to hit the ground.**_

_I remembered that day so clearly. _

_It was an aberration of nature..The coldest winter day in half a century._

_There was a rickety bridge , hidden within thick, bare tree limbs. The main area of the park was usually teeming with small children but I suppose the cold weather drove them away. I was undisturbed by the frost forming over my already pale skin and continued my weekly routine of skipping stones over on the bridge. Yes, I knew it was a childish hobby but in my hectic sophomore lifestyle, I needed an activity to put myself at ease. As I got there, I was rather irritated to find a girl sitting on the edge of my bridge. Her feet were dangling over the edge and I could tell she was fixated on the rushing ice cold river below. Her face was hidden to me for the wind had blown her silky midnight hair over her face._

_Her attire was not exactly suitable for the change in weather but she seemed completely unfazed.._

_Scattering…scattering were the winds._

_Without warning, she let go of her white knuckled grip of the rail and her body tipped forward. I don't know what drove me to run towards her, but if I hadn't there wouldn't be a world for me today. I still can't believe I have depended my entire future and happiness to this one significant other..A year ago I would have laughed. Cold and hard. _

_A selected few could live for so much more._

_**You were there when you caught me.**_

_My arms circled her slender waist in an attempt to prevent her from falling. She was too young. Too sad._

_She seemed to slip from my grasp and as she was falling, turned a half circle and looked at me. _

_Twin orbs of iridescence staring at me. I recognized her as the girl I've noticed so many times..Just a stranger in the streets but I had grown accustom to her porcelain face. So many times, I've seen her cry…this time was different._

_Her frosty lips curved slightly upward in that wistful smile again. Eyes still in their trademark tears…No seeing her in tears wasn't different..the actual reason for them were. I don't understand how I knew but she was too overwhelmed that someone saw her. Not as the "ghost" society had made her become, but someone who felt pain and hurt._

_Seeing her that happy just because someone cared whether she lived or died, made me question my own life._

_A selected few could live for so much more._

_**You were there to lend me your arms.**_

_I tried to fool myself. Fool myself that people would care whether or not I existed. Not like I made a difference in their lives. They say "To the world you might just be one person but to one person you might be the world." Is there any witty "greeting card" quote for someone who means nothing to everyone?_

_I think not._

_I believe most people love expecting nothing to come out of it except bliss…They continue to make the same mistake over and over. Each time their hearts gets more battered and the more desperate they become._

_Sure, some will get lucky but love fades._

_She was the a fascinating enigma…She also made me question my control._

_I had flawless control..or so I thought. Control had failed me when I dove into that river. Control failed me as I lashed out against the odds and put my life on the line to save a stranger. Control contradicted my life. Why did I care to have it if I did not fear death?_

_You didn't make me fear death. You made me fear losing you. _

_This was difficult for a man who prided in his lack of fear._

_A selected few could live for so much more._

_**You were there to never let me go.**_

_I really don't care whether or not I am anyone else's world._

_I was prepared for the girl to do anything except what she did do. _

_Her shaky arms encircled my neck..her face was buried in his dress shirt . _

_At first I really couldn't tell if the wetness on my shirt was the water in her hair or her tears but I recognized the answer to my own question._

_Her tears were warm._

_The rest of our relationship was all I once stood against. Truth be told, forbidden fruit was simply irresistible. _

_I know you believe I caught you and held on…I could never admit to anyone but you that we caught each other when neither of us could stand on our own._

_A selected few could live for so much more._

_**Never means never.**_

_We were cynicals who danced upon gravestones._

_We were the dreamers who never woke up._

_I swear you were my comatose angel._

_**..:..Owari..:..**_


End file.
